In the sputtering of heater layers for ink jet printers, Ta—Al—O, Ta—Si—N, and W—Si—N targets are required. Such targets must have actual densities of greater than 95% theoretical and be available in a variety of target platform geometries.
Prior targets for the above sputtering application have been fabricated using VHP or HIPing with the resulting targets exhibiting unacceptable low densities.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide methods for forming the above and other targets that approach theoretical target densities so that they will successfully sputter without cracking, etc.